berpfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gründe zum Trauern und ein Grund zum Feiern
Die San Diego trifft bei ihrer Suche nach Tucker auf ein vidiianisches Schiff, das der San Diego Schäden zufügt die sich niemand hätte vorstellen können- doch trotz dieses Rückschlags gibt es letztlich auch etwas zu Feiern. Inhalt Der Tag beginnt zunächst wie soviele auf der San Diego in letzter Zeit: Paris ist bei Dienstbeginnn noch immer in seinem Quartier, während Young dieses betritt um sich wieder um Kathryn zu kümmern. Paris nimmt seinen Dienst nach den Problemen der letzten Tage gerade erst wieder auf und begibt sich schließlich auch auf die Brücke; Young erlebt unterdessen wie Kathryn ihr erstes Wort- Raktajino - spricht und währenddessen nach einem Kaffee greift, später erzählt er schmunzelnd auch dem Captain davon, die überglücklich ist und meint, dass Kathryn ihrer Namenspatin alle Ehre mache. Harison verbringt all diese Zeit in der Messhall, da er noch immer für zwei Tage vom Dienst suspendiert ist. Kurz darauf gibt es auf der Brücke jedoch schon Probleme: Paris erklärt Troi, dass er sie nicht kennen und deshalb auch keine Befehle annehmen würde, nach einer kurzen Diskussion wendet sich Troi schließlich an den Captain und beide beschließen gemeinsam, dass Paris sich einer ausgedehnten Therapie unterziehen sollte. Als Troi Paris allerdings auffordert mit ihr für ein Gespräch mitzukommen verweigert er abermals und meint er habe noch zu tun. Bevor Torres und Troi zu härteren Maßnahmen greifen können meldet Kim, der die Suche nach Tucker- der bereits seit über zwei Wochen vermisst wird- fortsetzt, ein vidiianisches Schiff auf den Sensoren und meint, diese könnten etwas mit Tucker's Verschwinden zu tun haben. Nach einem detaillierten Scan entdeckt er 15 menschliche Lebenszeichen auf dem vidiianischen Schif. Der Captain lässt einen Kanal öffnen, nach einem vielversprechen Beginn zeigen sich die Vidiianer jedoch immer weniger kooperativ und drohen schließlich mit Angriff, sollte die San Diego sich nicht zurückziehen- sie versichern keine Menschen an Bord zu haben, sondern nur Überreste. Captain Torres lässt den Kanal schließen, roten Alarm ausrufen und die San Diego fliegt mit geladenen Waffen direkt zu dem Schiff um bessere Antworten zu erhalten. Die Vidiianer reagieren auf diesen Vorstoß nicht und so lässt Captain Torres das Feuer eröffnen, die Feuer reagieren nun und feuern zurück; wenige Minuten später ist klar, dass das vidiianische Schiff der San Diego weit überlegen ist und schließlich entern die Vidiianer die San Diego. Das Gefecht findet nun nicht nur außerhalb, sondern auch innerhalb des Schiffes statt und letztendlich stürmt eine Gruppe von Vidiianern die Brücke, entwaffnet die Führungsoffiziere und nimmt sie als Geiseln, während sie die Kontrolle über das Schiff übernehmen und dem vidiianischen Schiff melden, dass sie die San Diego eingenommen haben und dieses das Feuer einstellt und die Schilde senkt. Daraufhin beginnen die Vidiianer auf der Brücke die Offiziere zu verhören, Captain Torres versucht mit ihnen zu einer Übereinkunft zu kommen, sie verhalten sich jedoch sehr herablassend und unkooperativ. Harison, der all dies in der Messhall nur durch andere Crewmitglieder mitbekommt eilt, als er von den Geschehnissen erfährt, sofort in den Transporterraum, wird unterwegs jedoch von einem Vidiianer betäubt und seine Leber wird ihm entfernt. Dem MHN gelingt es aber schließlich den Vidiianer zu vertreiben und Harison wiederzubeleben, der daraufhin wieder in Richtung Transporteraum geht und nach dem Umleiten der Kontrollen alle Vidiianer in die Arrestzelle beamt. Nach dem erfolgreichen Transport begibt er sich auf die Brücke und fragt nach ob alle in Ordnung seien, was bestätigt wird- daraufhin bedanken sich alle bei ihm, aber gerade als alle zurück an die Arbeit wollen meldet Scott aus dem Maschinenraum, dass der Warpkern durch den Angriff schwer beschädigt worden sei und er einen Kernbruch nur durch einen Warpkernausstoß verhindern konnte- er arbeitet an einem provisorischem Ersatzkern. Kurz darauf begibt sich auch Harison in den Maschinenraum um die Reparaturen und den Bau des neuen Kerns zu kontrollieren. Auf der Brücke beschließt Torres unterdessen die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, dass die Schilde des vidiianischen Schiffes noch unten sind und lässt zwei Torpedos abfeuern- die letzten der San Diego. Anschließend feuert Young noch einige Phasersalven ab, bevor der Schaden groß genug ist, dass das vidiianische Schiff keine Gefahr mehr da stellt, die Menschen an Bord aber nicht gefährdet werden. Der Captain beauftragt im Anschluss Fox damit ein Außenteam zusammenzustellen, um sich selbst auf dem vidianischen Schiff umzusehen. Sie wählt Troi und Miral aus sie zu begleiten und der Captain selbst schließt sich dem Team ebenfalls an. Wenige Minuten später beamen die vier auf das vidiianische Schiff. Dort angekommen gelingt es dem Team zunächst einige Vidiianer niederzuschießen und Zugriff auf die Datenbank und einige Systeme des Schiffes zu erhalten- bevor es von weiteren Vidiianern überrascht wird. Dabei wird Captain Torres von einem Vidiianer auf eine Transporterplattform gedrängt und auf einen Planeten gebeamt. Während Miral, Troi und Fox auf dem Schiff kaum noch Kontrollen haben und nach und nach ebenfalls überwältigt und hinunter gebeamt werden findet der Captain auf der Oberfläche den vermissten Tucker wieder und ist glücklich zu sehen, dass er zwar verletzt zu sein schien aber dennoch im Großen und Ganzen in Ordnung ist. Es bleibt beiden jedoch nicht viel Zeit für eine Begrüßung, da bereits wenige Sekunden später die ersten Vidiianer hinunterbeamen und das Feuer eröffnen. Während Tucker und Torres versuchen den Vidiianern zu entkommen fliegen die Vidiianern, die noch an Bord ihres Schiffes sind, einen Kollisionskurs auf die San Diego. Innerhalb weniger Minuten kolldiert das Schiff mit der San Diego und tötet dabei alle Vidiianer auf der Brücke; das Außenteam ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit Ausnahme von Mrs.Troi, die bei dem Zusammenstoß schwer verletzt wird, bereits komplett auf den Planeten gebeamt. Trotz der schweren Schäden an der San Diego gelingt es Harison schließlich einen Kanal sowohl zu Troi auf dem vidiianischen Schiff als auch zum Außenteam auf dem Planeten herzustellen. Jedes Mitglied des Außenteams wird während dieses Gefechts mindestens einmal angeschossen, der Captain sogar kurz ohnmächtig und muss von Tucker, dem es eigentlich viel schlechter geht, behandelt werden bevor es Harison letztendlich gelingt den Transporter zu aktiveren und das Außenteam zurück auf die San Diego zu beamen. Was das Außenteam dort jedoch vorfindet sind nur noch Trümmer: Es gibt überall Explosionen und Hüllenbrüche, Verletzte liegen auf den Gängen und die meisten Systeme funktonierten nicht mehr. Ein erster Schadensbericht deutet darauf hin, dass die Waffen, Schilde, Sensoren komplett ausgefallen sind, die Transporter nur noch im Notfall zur Verfügung stehen und auch einige andere Systeme wie die Replikatoren oder Holodecks beschädigt worden sind. Neben dem Warpantrieb, der ohne Kern natürlich nicht zu erreichen war, ist auch der Impulsantrieb ausgefallen und das Schiff treibt verteidigungslos im All. Angesichts dieser Beschädigungen und der Menge an Arbeit beschließt der Captain Harison- auch auf sein Drängen hin- schon einen Tag vor Ende seiner Suspendierungszeit wieder in den aktivien Dienst zu holen. Er begibt sich mit dem noch verletzten Tucker sofort in den Maschinenraum, wo sie zusammen mit Scott und Köcher sofort beginnen die Reparaturen zu planen und auszuführen. Außerdem sind bei der Kollision 15 Crewmitglieder verletzt und zwei getötet worden, und in der Hektik stellt die Crew erst wenige Minuten später fest, dass Troi nicht mit an Bord zurückgekehrt ist- sondern nur ihr Kommunikator. Der Captain beauftragt Harison sofort damit sie aufzuspüren und nachdem dieser Scott befiehlt mit den Arbeiten am Computer aufzuhören und sich darauf zu konzentrieren Troi zu retten arbeiteten alle zusammen daran. Währenddessen kommt Miral zu ihrer Mutter in den Maschinenraum und teilt ihr mit, dass Young Kathryn beim ersten Anzeichen von Problemen hinter ein Kraftfeld in seinem Quartier gebeamt hat. Kurz darauf gelingt es Harison und den anderen mit Hilfe von Tucker's Hinweisen Troi aufzuspüren und wieder an Bord zu beamen. Sie ist schwer verletzt und wird sofort auf die Krankenstation gebeamt und behandelt. Währenddessen stößt Harison im Maschinenraum den Provisionskern wieder aus, da dieser für ihn "verpfuscht" ist und befiehlt seinen Ingenieuren sofort mit den Arbeiten an einem neuen Kern zu beginnen- während er die Zeit die für die Reparaturen benötigt wird auf drei Monate schätzt, für die taktischen Systeme alleine einen Monat. Als der Captaingerade auf die Brücke zurückkehren will meldet sich Young aus einer Rettungskapsel und berichtet, dass die EPS-Leitungen auf der Brücke kollabiert und die Lebenserhaltung dort ausgefallen sei- er wird in den Maschinenraum gebeamt und Scott- der zuvor von einer vor ihm explodierenden Konsole schwer verletzt worden war- auf die Krankenstation. Dieser hat wenige Minuten davor noch eine Feedbackschleife im Computerkern gefunden, die offenbar von den Vidiianern hinterlassen worden war- es gelingt ihm jedoch diese unschädlich zu machen. Währenddessen gigbt es aber bereits die nächsten Probleme: Dadurch, dass sowohl Schilde als auch Antrieb komplett offline sind wird das Schiff von allen Objekten mit Gravitation angezogen, so in diesem Fall von einem Planetoiden- mit Hilfe des Traktorstrahls gelingt es Tucker und Harison jedoch noch gerade so eine weitere Kollision zu verhindern und mehr noch: Sie können den Planetoiden nutzen um das Schiff dahinter vor feindlichen Sensoren zu verbergen- um den Traktorstrahl online zu bringen müssen sie jedoch alle Replikatoren deaktivieren; Young schätzt dass die Nahrungsreserven der San Diego für vier Monate reichen würden. Wenig später fällt auch auf Deck 10 die Lebenserhaltung aus, sodass vorsorglich für alle EVA-suits verteilt werden, während die Decks 1 und 10 evakuiert und abgeriegelt werden. Während all dieser Zeit kämpfen die Ärzte auf der Krankenstation um Troi's Leben, sie ist schwer verletzt worden, hustet Blut und verliert immer wieder das Bewusstsein- letztlich kann eine Operation und eine Bluttransfusion von Miral sie allerdings retten und sie erholt sich langsam. Harison bietet Torres derweil an, dass er die Reparaturzeit von drei auf zwei Monate verkürzen könne, wenn die Lebenserhaltung auf allen Decks außer 2 und 3 abgeschalt wird und alle anderen Decks nur noch mit EVA- suits betreten werden- sie entscheidet sich jedoch dagegen, da die Situation schon schwer genug ist und sie die Crew nicht noch damit belasten möchte für zwei Monate jeden Tag während der Arbeit im EVA-suit rumlaufen zu müssen. Kurz darauf geht auch das -O-Gram offline und die letzten Energiereserven sind aufgebraucht. Als sich alle schon auf drei lange und schwierige Monate einstellen und Troi, die mehr oder weniger genesen aber völlig erschöpft ist, auf der Brücke unter Halluzinationen leidet und der Captain sie mit Fox bereden muss sich auszuruhen, hat Harison noch eine Idee: Er will den Mechanismus, den die Borg nutzen um ihre Schiffe zu regenerieren in die Systeme der San Diego implementieren und mit Hilfe von Fox's Hilfe gelingt ihm dies auch: Sie nutzen ihre Erfahrung und ihr Wissen aus ihrer Borg-Vergangenheit und mit Hilfe dieser Borg-Technik sollen die Reparaturen innerhalb von fünf Tagen abgeschlossen sein- nach der erfolgreichen Durchführung infomiert Harison nach einigem Zögern den Captain. Auch wenn der Captain nicht darüber glücklich ist Borgtechnologie auf dem Schiff zu haben überzeugt Harison sie nach einigen anfänglichen Scherzen davon, dass die Technologie sofort nachdem sie ihren Nutzen getan hatte entfernt und keine bleibenden Konsequenzen außer einem reparierten Schiff bleiben würden. Die beiden genießen, nachdem Harison einen Replikator wieder online bringt, noch einen Kaffee in der Messhall und sprechen über das Schicksal der San Diego und über Borgtechnologie bevor beide schließlich schlafen gehen. Captain resümiert schließlich noch, dass dies für die Crew wieder einer der traurigen Tage im Gamma-Quadranten war, sie haben zwei Crewmitglieder und Freunde verloren, die Systeme sind schwer beschädigt und die Torpedos sind aufgebraucht, außerdem sind durch die Hüllenbrüche auch viele Vorräte in's All gesogen worden. Dennoch gibt es mit Mr.Tucker's Rückkehr und der Beschleunigung der Reparaturen doch irgendwie einen Grund zum Feiern und schon bald wird die Crew den Weg nach Hause fortsetzen. Darsteller Stammbesatzung *Captain B'Elanna Torres *Commander Deanna Troi *Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris *Lieutenant Commander Carrie Fox *Lieutenant Commander Marc Harison *Lieutenant Jonathan "Trip" Tucker *Lieutenant J.G. Harry Kim *Lieutenant J.G. Marcel K. *Fähnrich Sarah Grey *Fähnrich Airison Lancer *Fähnrich Young *Fähnrich Bastian Scott *Fähnrich Miral Paris *Crewman Lela Peers *Crewman Thomas Rhade Gäste *MHN *mehrere Vidiianer Hintergrundinfos *Diese Episode markiert die Wiederkehr von Tucker auf die San Diego *Wie oder warum die Vidiianer in den Gamma- Quadranten kamen wird hier nicht weiter erklärt *In dieser Episode sterben zwei Crewmitglieder- 15 weitere, darunter Commander Troi, werden zum Teil schwer verletzt. *Während des Gefechtes mit den Vidiianern werden die letzten Torpedos verschossen *Harison kann seinen Dienst in dieser Episode wieder antreten- einen Tag vorher als eigentlich geplant Kategorie:San Diego Episoden